Motherland letter
by Fantasy Gunner Lily
Summary: Here Edward writes a letter to his deceased mother reminiscing about his previous adventure of finding the Philosopher's stone and how much pain and agony the Elric brothers have encounterd during those times.


_A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, they rightfully belong to their owner. without further distractions I present you Motherland Letter_

_**Dear mother**_

_**The heaven must be a lot quieter now than it was before, the reason I say this was because of all the melancholy filled screams of innocent military men/women killed in action to uncover the government conspiracies the State has kept hidden under our noses and it concerned the Philosopher Stone. After Alphonse and I failed to bring you back to life through human transmutation (which costed me an arm(right) and a leg(left), while Alphonse lost his entire body only leaving his soul that I attached to a suit of armor) After Winry and Pinako replaced my missing limbs with automail, I was determined to become a state alchemist so I could have access to the State's library to do research on the philosopher's stone so that Al and I could regain what we had lost through the Alchemist's ultimate taboo. After I passed the State alchemy exam I was dubbed the "Fullmetal alchemist" and began our journey(Al joined me as he too had a goal to achieve) under direct supervision from Colonel Roy Mustang. The quest for the philosopher's stone was a path of utter bloodshed, because after the slaughtering of innocent lives and blood being splattered everywhere, innocent souls then were compressed into what Alphonse and I thought at time was an object that could help bring back happiness, boy were we wrong. Winry's parents were killed during the Ishval civil war by a man named Scar. Scar wanted to take revenge upon the State Alchemist named Kimblee whom had killed his brother because the only thing the "Crimson Alchemist" ever cares about was a longing for blood lust. Scar and the State weren't the only people whom Alphonse and I along with Colonel Mustang and his men considered enemies but the homunculi were another threat to deal with. Do people these days ever heard of being honest of their actions? well apparently our great State military weren't those kind of people: They built an army of mutants soldiers obscured from the people line of sight, trustworthiness and vulnerability. An important friend died in this whole mess that revolved around the philosopher's stone and that was Lieutenant Maes Hughes someone who was a dedicated to his family(something that annoyed annoys the living hell out of you but somehow I admired that about him) and his friends. Later on in our journeys we encountered Ling, the current emperor of Xing, who was also looking for the philosopher's stone to ensure his way to the throne. As he continued to search for the philosopher's stone a trusted follower of his lost her left arm protecting her emperor from the always hungry,Gluttony. After Ling made a deal with Greed later he learned to look beyond into someone's heart to see what is truly beautiful inside someone who is filled desires such as Greed. At the end of our journey, our allies and of course Al and I fought hard battles against the homunculi and State's mutant soldiers, we've finally reached the final battle with "father" not my good-for-nothing Hohenhiem but the very creator of the homunculi. He was a stubborn fight in which Alphonse sacrificed himself in order for me to defeat him. When the fight concluded, I was in front of the portal of truth when I was asked to give up something, so I gave up to power to use alchemy and with that sacrifice Al regained his body and I only have my right arm, my left leg is still replaced by automail. The aftermath of our adventure led us back to Resembool where Winry was waiting for us after we promised her we would come back home. After arriving back home, Winry and I got married and we have 2 children of our own. So you can relax now because true peace is among Amestris in the hands of the new & reestablished State military.**_

_**Yours truly, Edward**_

"Ed, its almost dinner time" said Winry

"Oh! Time flew on me when I was writing this letter" replied Ed

"A letter to who?" questioned Winry curiously

"It's not what you think it is, this letter I wrote to my mother reminiscing about the adventure Al and I took to find the philosopher's stone" answered Edward

"Did you really write that letter to your mother or to simple let out your bottled up emotions?" Winry raised the question honestly

"It was a little bit of both, come here honey. You have supported me through everything that has happened in the past and I didn't want to trouble you with something as simple as my past memories" responded Ed

"Edward! Anything you ask me or want to talk to me about isn't insignificant. I'm your wife and I'm here for you just like I vowed" argued Winry

"I guess you're right, why don't we deliver this letter to my mother's grave tomorrow? and in the meantime why don't we go downstairs and go eat, I bet Al, Pinako and the kids are waiting for us to go eat dinner" said Ed

"OK, and for dinner we are having stew" commented Winry

"Stew? Stew has milk in it! I think I'll pass on dinner tonight, ugh milk! refused Edward

"Edward! you will come downstairs and eat dinner with the family!" countered Winry while giving him the evil glare

"OK, I will go eat dinner with you guys just stop it with the evil glare already!" said a defeated Edward

"Good then lets go" articulated a triumphant Winry

**The End **

**Hey guys I finished my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. So please review my story and tell me what you think, what you liked and you thought was missing in the story.**


End file.
